


Alternate Training Methods

by Lianna_Kent



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Declarations Of Love, Dominance, Falling In Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Smut, Submissive Eren Yeager, Titian Training, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lianna_Kent/pseuds/Lianna_Kent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren’s head fell forward in defeat – his ears still ringing from the pain of each precise blow. ‘I must resist’ he thought ‘don’t react you stupid brat … empty your mind’. He took a deep breath, followed quickly by another and closed his eyes. His body felt heavy and he started to lean forward, putting a greater strain on the shackles attaching his arms to the dilapidated stone wall above his head. </p><p>Levi trying some alternate training methods as he tries to understand Eren's titan-shifting power and help him with his control of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate Training Methods

**Author's Note:**

> I just found this story in the dark depths of my computer - written about a year ago and placed on Fanfiction.net under my other pen-name (8hat8). I thought I'd place it here and see what you guys think. Any mistakes are my own.

Eren’s head fell forward in defeat – his ears still ringing from the pain of each precise blow. ‘I must resist’ he thought ‘don’t react you stupid brat … empty your mind’. He took a deep breath, followed quickly by another and closed his eyes. His body felt heavy and he started to lean forward, putting a greater strain on the shackles attaching his arms to the dilapidated stone wall above his head.

‘You will not change – keep calm you stupid kid’ his tongue darted over his lower lip, dabbing softly at the newly formed wound. Eren stilled as slim fingers ghosted over his thighs, tracing the soft leather straps. He gasped as these same fingers suddenly dug into his skin and forced his knees apart at a painful angle.

“Please don’t get too close – I don’t know how much longer I can keep control.” Eren whispered to the figure kneeling between his legs.

“That’s the whole point.” Levi stated calmly as he towered over Eren’s form, “I want to see how much control you actually have.” In the blink of an eye he pulled back his right elbow and punched Eren hard in the side of the head again, causing the younger man to scream in pain.

‘Concentrate you brat’ Eren’s inner voice scolded. He raised his face, meeting and holding Levi’s dark hazel gaze. “I can control it” he breathed.

Levi grinned and sat back on his heels. “As I said earlier, pain is the best tool for discipline – if you can learn to control your emotions, you will be able to control and use the Titan form to my advantage – if you can’t I will simply kill you.” His eyes studied the panting, muscular form below him “I have one more test for you – are you ready?”

“I can endure anything you throw at me” Eren spat bitterly.

“Hmmm, I do hope so- I have been waiting to try this for a very long time” Levi placed a strong hand around Eren’s throat and pulled him close, so that both their faces were inches apart. Eren began to struggle and gasp as Levi’s grip on his subordinates’ trachea tightened. With his free hand, Levi tilted the young soldiers’ chin up further and connected their lips.

Eren jumped and pulled away “What are you doing?” he growled at his captain.

“Testing your control, as I said” a low voice filled with lust that resonated deep in Eren’s groin. Levi took a firm grasp of the younger man’s hair and kissed him fiercely. He struggled against the unusual punishment, writhing and using all of the strength in his knees to push the captain away, until he felt Levi’s hand under his shirt. Eren held his breath and stilled as the cold touch of Levi’s fingernails scrapping across his skin turned to fire. His inner voice was back in force ‘What’s happening to me? I can’t be reacting to his touch – I hate him. Concentrate you stupid brat.’

A painful bite to his bottom lip brought him back to reality ‘Concentrate! I’m not turning!’ He opened his eyes and stared straight into the lustful half closed hazel gaze of his superior ‘I … He’s enjoying this … so am I. What’s wrong with me? I’ve never felt like this about anyone.’ He finally parted his lips allowing Levi’s tongue to invade. To taste every part of him. Eren melted into the kiss, moving his lips in time with Levis’ and slowly he arched his back as he tried to press his body closer to Levi’s scorching form.

Eren groaned with pleasure as the feelings in the pit of his stomach intensified. “No, wait” he pleaded suddenly as Levi pulled away. The rattling of the chains echoed throughout the room as his restraints denied him from getting closer to his captain. “Please don’t stop – I’m in full control.”

Levi smirked at the writhing soldier before him and laughed “Are you now? - I’m going to enjoy this.” He leaned forwards, nudging Eren’s face to the side with his jet black hair, allowing him full access to the soft skin of his neck. Eren screamed as he bit down hard, drawing blood ‘No! You’re in control – keep it. Open your eyes!’ His eyes shot open and widened as he saw Levi watching his every move.

“Well done. You have managed to gain full control over many types of physical pain.” He started unbuttoning his blood speckled white shirt with one hand and used the other to stroke Eren’s inner thigh. “Do you want some more?” he whispered. Eren gasped as the slim fingers grazed across his hardening member. “Yes” he breathed, before Levi’s lips were back in force, kissing, biting and licking down his cheek, down towards his neck.

“You taste so good” Levi mumbled against the bruised skin as his hands fumbled with the buckles of the leather straps. “Aaargh” he growled and reached for the dagger sheathed at his side. He dug the blade under one of the straps and sliced through it with ease, never loosing contact with Eren’s neck. He pulled the straps away from Eren’s torso and flung them to the side. Then Levi’s hands were back under his shirt leaving trails of fire along his muscled physique.

He removed his hands momentarily to shrug out of his own shirt, he then threaded his fingers in-between the buttons of Eren’s shirt and tore the material apart.

“Free me from these restraints” Eren commanded.

“No – you stay chained to that wall. I like seeing you this way” Levi gave a wicked grin, grabbed Eren’s waist band and pulled the white material down over his thighs. The younger man winced as the shackles dug into his wrists again, keeping him in place. Levi let out a lustful chuckle at the sight of his soldiers’ glistening member free and throbbing. He pulled the rest of the material away from his legs and threw it towards the discarded leather straps.

“Touch me … please” Eren begged, arching his back. His erection screaming for attention. Levi placed both hands on his thighs, pushing him back down. Eren let out a lustful howl as he felt Levi’s tongue licking a scorching stripe from the base to the head of his member. ‘Concentrate!’ his inner voice scolded ‘don’t lose control – you will not turn!’ His mind fogged as he felt Levi taking him into his mouth, sucking hard. ‘Keep control!’ Eren’s eyes rolled back in his head as he felt the back of Levi’s throat against his sensitive member. He had never felt anything as amazing as this before now.

“No!” he screamed, his eyes shooting open. Levi released him, climbed up his body inch by inch and crashed his lips back against Eren’s for another passionate kiss.

“Stay with me,” Levi’s lust-filled voice pleaded. Tone deep and wanton in its own right. “I want more.” Eren tugged at his captain’s lower lip with his teeth, earning a lustful growl. Levi reached down to unbuckle his belt, releasing his own painful erection from its tight confines. Eren moaned with pleasure at the feel of Levi’s hard member scrapping along his tight abs and leaving a trail of glistening liquid. “I need to keep testing you! I will not forgive you if you lose control. I won’t hesitate to kill you brat.”

‘Don’t lose control – keep your head. You will not transform. But oh … this oh … this feels … amazing.’ His inner voice was weakening. He was in great danger.

“Empty your mind Eren,” a soft kiss to his chin. “Think of nothing,” the rough texture of Levi’s tongue on his chest made him shiver. “If you can manage to keep a clear mind, you will be able to control the Titan within you – only transforming when you want to and when I need you to.” He sat up and gazed intently at the young soldier panting under his touch. “I have not ordered you to transform yet,” a kiss to his lips. “You will not disobey me brat,” he commanded “because if you do … I will have to kill you and I don’t wish that at all.” He kissed Eren’s lips passionately once again working the young man into a frenzy.

“My mind is clear Heicho.” ‘Except for my lustful thoughts about you.’ Levi brought his hand to Eren’s cheek and placed two slim and graceful fingers in his mouth.

“Suck them – make them wet” he commanded.

Eren obeyed without question. Levi held himself up by placing a hand on his soldiers’ chest and brought the other down between his thighs. “Empty mind” he reminded before forcing one of these graceful fingers passed the tight ring of muscle. Eren’s eyes shot open and Levi’s mouth was back on his, kissing away the pain. He moved his finger, stretching the muscle, he added another slim finger preparing his soldier for the final test.

Eren’s gasps of pain soon turned to growls of pleasure. He flung his head back, forcing his body up towards his captain, again straining against the shackles at his wrists. Two fingers was enough for Eren, he needed to learn to see past any pain and control humanity’s greatest weapon. Humanity’s last hope.

“Are you ready my lo…” he began ‘No – concentrate Rivaille. This is your duty, not your fantasy’ his own inner voice scolded “my … Eren?” He lined his member up against the tender muscle “Think of only me” placing a kiss against Eren’s lips he thrust hard, causing the younger man to scream in agony. But he did not transform.

Levi rested their foreheads together. “That’s it – you are in control of your thoughts,” the whisper echoed in the abandoned building “but I am in control of you.”

“More,” Eren breathed. Levi complied, pulling out to the tip and thrusting deep within him again. Repeating the act over and over and setting a gruelling pace. Before long he changed his angle slightly, managing to hit Eren’s desired spot again and again until the young man was a writhing mess. Pleading for his release.

Levi snaked his arms around Eren’s back and pulled him up against his chest. The younger soldier wrapped his legs around his captains’ back in return, tugging at the restraints.

“I’m close,” Eren screamed, ripping the stones and bolts securing his chains out of the wall. His back hit the floor with a painful thud and he winced as large rocks fell from the crumbling wall by his head.

Levi continued thrusting as the roof creaked and the beams buckled above them. Eren brought his hands to the back of his captains’ neck, digging his fingers into the soft skin. His eyes shot open as Levi hit his sweet spot one more time. He saw the beams shatter and fall towards them as he cried his release. Inner muscles clamping down on Levi’s throbbing member and milking it dry as his captain howled his own release.

A sudden explosion of steam filled the room, a thundering roar mixing with Levi’s inhuman howl and broken pieces of wood and stones flew in all directions.

*****

As the cloud of steam dissipated a dark figure emerged from the rubble of a stone cottage. His shirt hung from his shoulders and he was covered in dirt and cuts. Pitch black hair masked his sombre face and in his arms he carried the pristine body of his subordinate.

Eren’s eyes flickered, opening to small slits as he peered up at his captain. “What happened?” he mumbled as he brought his hand to Levi’s scraped cheek.

Levi meet his gaze and lowered him carefully to lie on the soft grass. “I … I … Thank you,” he stuttered.

“For what Heicho?”

“You saved me.” He knelt next to Eren and helped him sit up. Slowly he removed his own shirt and wrapped it around his soldiers’ tender form.

“I guess I passed your test then,” Eren whispered as he formed a sweet smile.

Levi didn’t answer. He stared with awe at the strange being in front of him. “I don’t know what I should do next,” he confessed “I have responsibilities … I’m your captain ….” 

Eren silenced his superior’s ramblings as he grabbed the jet black hair and pulled him into a fierce kiss. “It doesn’t matter,” he gasped as he broke their contact for some air “… not right now anyway.”


End file.
